1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a webcam capable of generating special sound effects and a method of generating special sound effects by a webcam, and particularly to a webcam and a method that can process sound in real time to generate special sound effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Webcams are widely used in conjunction with communication software (such as Skype, MSN), where the webcam is used for capturing real-time images and real-time sound, and transmits the captured real-time images and real-time sound to a host through a Universal Serial Bus or the Internet. Therefore, a user can utilize the webcam to establish a video link with other users.
However, the webcam is only used for capturing real-time images and real-time sound. The host may receive and process the real-time sound to generate special sound effects, but not all hosts connected to the webcam support generation of the special sound effects. In addition, in the prior art, because the host processes the real-time sound captured by the webcam to generate the special sound effects through post-production, the webcam cannot provide real-time special sound effects for the user.